1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a new duckbill valve for use primarily in controlling flow of fluid substances.
2. The Related Art
Duckbill valves are utilized to regulate pressure in a host of devices spanning many industries. Applications for these devices are found in automotive brakes, small home appliances, kidney dialysis, hypodermic syringes, sporting goods, toys, non-aerosol pumps and a variety of industrial equipment. Their popularity stems from their simple construction. No moving parts are present other than the rubber housing itself.
Commonly these valves in a closed position exhibit a mouth with lips defined by a straight slit. Internal pressure opens these lips to form a flat ovaloid shape. The opening is sufficient for relief of gas pressure. However, the relatively small mouth opening is insufficiently large for allowing meaningful flow of semi-solid or even liquid media. A duckbill valve with capability to transfer relatively viscous media would be highly desirable, especially in view of the relatively inexpensive manufacturing costs associated with this type of control device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a duckbill valve and seal component which in an open position has a relatively large passageway for transfer of semi-solid media.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a duckbill valve and seal component which can dispense semi-solid substances in an even manner without suckback problems.